Someone-Elses Skin
by random-k
Summary: Here inside the Animus, he is not Desmond Mills, or subject Seventeen


**Someone-Else's skin**

* * *

 _I own nothing but my own Ideas._

* * *

Altair's life, felt too similar to Desmond's, despite the years separating them. His relationship with Al-Mualim feels quite similar to the one he shares with his father. In Many ways they mirror each other, as distorted reflections. And maybe that's what started it. That, and he was running out of time in real life.

Thing was, Desmond had never had much of a life, beyond the farm and bar-tending. His parents had never let him leave the farm, and he had run away. A runaway has no past, no real friends, and not a lot of money to travel.

Now he had been kidnapped, and was not likely to be getting out alive, despite what Lucy said. Vidic had threatened him with a coma, after all, not an encouraging sign of his survival.

Here inside the Animus, he was not Desmond Mills, or subject seventeen. He is his ancestor, in an unfamiliar country that his ancestor knows well. Desmond has never been outside of America, let alone to Arab countries. Time inside the Animus does not work like regular time. He could spend a lifetime in here. He would live someone's else's life in here.

He could climb every building without seeming too out of place. Wield a sword. Explore to his heart's content. No one would be any wiser.

His time is running out in the real world, and when he's not in here, there isn't really much to do beyond be a prisoner. No, he's on a countdown, and he might as well take an opportunity when it comes his way.

Someone Else's life could be the only one he might end up living.

* * *

Ezio is completely different from both Altair and Desmond, and that is something Desmond comes to love. Not being Desmond Miles, but being flirty Italian killer. One with a different outlook in life. A new area to explore.

These days he's not sure he likes being Desmond. He's not running out of time anymore, but he's not comfortable as Desmond either. He's more then that, he is also an assassin from the crusades, and now a Italian renaissance man, and he feels like something should change because of that.

Desmond isn't, but Ezio is increasingly exciting and engaging to be.

What really gets Desmond though, is his relationship with his family. This guy has not grown up with people prepping him to kill, or keeping him isolated. He's willing to do it for them without being raised as a weapon. He loves them, and it's uncomplicated.

Perhaps that's why he likes being Ezio so much. It's why he spends hours gathering feathers for his ancestors mother.

He wants to be part of it. He really does.

* * *

After finding a sort of balance between being Altair and Ezio, and where they fit into being Desmond Miles, being a new ancestor is, uncomfortable. He feels small.

Conner is like going back to Altair in many ways, beyond complicated family relations. Once again he's on a countdown, and cramming as much into his schedule as he can.

Become a master at all the games. Explore everything, talk to as many people as he can. Hunt, spend hours fighting, picking people's pockets, swim, and ride horses. Buy everything.

Yes, time was running out, but it's not as if that is a new experience to Desmond.

It's actually almost nostalgic. All it needs is Vidic. Not that Desmond has any plans to look that Bastard up anytime soon.

Maybe the world will end. It's sounds slightly unreal, like something out of a storybook. Regardless time works differently in the Animus here, and he has a lot of things he would like to try on this life.

It's a new world, and Desmond intends to make the best of it.

* * *

When the end does come, When he is faced with a sadistic choice of how to play it, he is twenty five. He has lived a lot longer than that in the minds of others, and experienced more than one person would alone. He should be ready.

He's not.

He's nowhere near ready.

There's so many things he intended to do as Desmond. Some days he could almost see the future he imagined.

He's terrified.

He thinks of Daniel Cross, and he remembers Clay's face as he accepted his fate.

Sometimes you have to do things, to give other people a chance to choose.

Much as he wishes he could have lived more as Desmond, he can do something about the coming disaster.

 _Some things really aren't an option to turn down, no matter the consequences._

* * *

 _Happy Birthday Desmond_


End file.
